How can I say I love you?
by The Black Berry
Summary: Pikachu estava sem nada pra fazer, e teve essa ideia de ir para a casa de Oshawott, mas... Algo inesperado acontece... É algo bom ou ruim? (Resumo péssimo, mas faço pra ter mais mistério, e mais uma fic de Oshawott x Pikachu)


**Título: **Como posso dizer que eu te amo?

(Fic Extra da fic anterior Yellow and Blue)

**Rated:** M (18 anos)

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Oshawott e nem o Pikachu e os outros personagens, não há fins lucrativos e é fictícia, nada disso aconteceu. E pra quem não gosta de yaoi, sumam daqui, por favor, ou senão faço macumba pra sumirem logo!

**Resumo: **Pikachu estava sem nada pra fazer, e teve essa ideia de ir para a casa de Oshawott, mas... Algo inesperado acontece... É algo bom ou ruim? (Resumo péssimo, mas faço pra melhorar!)

* * *

Pikachu tava em sua casa, sem nada pra fazer. O Ash e os outros foram sair e ficaria quase o dia inteiro fora de casa. Então, ele resolveu fazer uma coisa.

Resolveu ir pra casa do Oshawott. Então ele foi correndo em direção à casa do Oshawott. (Eles ainda não estavam namorando)

De repente ele via pela janela uma cara triste de Oshawott.

Pikachu ele ficou com um pouco de pena dele. Mas resolveu incomodá-los um pouco, não queria ser "despercebido".

Pikachu: HEY!

Oshawott: Pikachu? (seu rosto logo se ilumina)

Pikachu: Vim aqui pra te visitar...

Oshawott: Ah, pode vir... (corando)

Pikachu entrou na casa de Oshawott, que tava meio bagunçada, mas ta. Pikachu e Oshawott sentaram num sofá, que ficava na frente da TV.

Oshawott: Então... Você veio porque o Ash e os outros saíram?

Pikachu: É que queria uma companhia... (pensamento: DROGA NÃO DEVIA TER DITO ISSO!)

Oshawott: Que coincidência! Eu também tava querendo uma companhia. Mas não é um dos qualquer.

Pikachu: Sério?

Oshawott: Ah... Quis dizer... (corando mais ainda)

Pikachu: A... Você está corando.

Oshawott: Eu?

Pikachu: Você ta doente? (ele se achou mais esquisito ainda) – estendendo a mão na testa dele e colocando a mão.

Nisso o Oshawott ficou com o rosto mais vermelho.

Pikachu: Hm... Não. Estranho, é?

Oshawott: É... (PORRA! EU NÃO QUERIA FALAR QUE EU TAVA CORANDO PORQUE EU GOSTO DELE E ASSIM IA ESTRAGAR TUDO E

AINDA TIVE QUE FINGIR QUE NÃO SABIA! DROGA!)

Pikachu: Ei quer dar uma volta? Só uma volta.

Oshawott: Ah... É que...

Pikachu: Vamos, vai ser divertido!

Oshawott: Tudo bem...

Pikachu e Oshawott saíram na portinha de correio que tinha ali e deram uma volta pela rua onde tinha árvores de sakura em volta. De repente...

Pikachu: WOW! OLHA ALI!

Oshawott: Onde?

Os dois estavam surpresos olhando Hanami (Hanami = significa a chegada da primavera e os japoneses acostumam ver as árvores de cerejeiras – sakura) e as árvores estavam caindo sakura.

E os dois foram correndo pelos gramados, estavam brincando e brincavam sem parar naquela cerejeira. E se cansam e se deitam debaixo da árvore de cerejeira.

Pikachu: Por isso que gosto de primavera.

Oshawott: Eu também...

Pikachu ele viu umas flores de cerejeiras caídas do chão e dá pro Oshawott.

Oshawott ele cheirou a cerejeira e abraça o Pikachu e beija-o na bochecha. OMG! OMG! E o Pikachu agora fica corando. E daí tava ficando tarde e os dois resolvem voltar pra casa. Pikachu acompanha o Oshawott até a casa dele e deixa na porta.

Pikachu: Vou ter que ir, eu acho que o Ash vai voltar logo.

Oshawott: Espera! Já vai? (ele sentia uma dor imensa quando ele ia)

Pikachu: Tenho que...

Oshawott logo puxa a mão dele e ele meio que... Tava chorando?! (OSHAWOTT SEU CHORÃO!)

Oshawott: Ei... Fica um pouco... Por favor... Eu não quero ficar sozinho! – ele começa a chorar.

Pikachu: Calma, não chore... – abraça e acaricia a cabeça dele. – Tudo bem, eu fico.

Oshawott: *limpando as lágrimas* sério?

Pikachu: Quem disse que não?

Oshawott ele fica feliz, pega na mão do Pikachu e corre, passa pela porta do correio. E logo os leva para o quarto dele. Hmmmm safadiiinho!

Oshawott: Fecha os olhos, é surpresa...

Pikachu: Onde você está me levando?

Oshawott: Já disse que é surpresa!

E os dois terminam de subir as escadas e o Oshawott ele pede pro Pikachu parar ali mesmo, perto de uma portinha do tamanho deles.

Oshawott: Abre os olhos.

Pikachu abriu os olhos e abriu a porta e estavam num quartinho.

Oshawott: Gostou?

Pikachu: S... Sim!

De repente o Pikachu leva o Oshawott pelo "colo" e beija ele deitado pela boca, as línguas simplesmente "brigavam", se enrolavam até acertar... Aí o Pikachu ele tirou a roupa do Oshawott (nem sei se aquele negócio azul era roupa ou não) e lambia a "tetinha" (SQN) dele e o Oshawott gemia.

Oshawott: Ahn... Para!

Pikachu: E se eu não quiser? - e lambeu o pescoço e pegou na "cintura".

Depois chega a parte LEGAL. Só que dolorida. 'Penetration'.

Oshawott: Espera! Não faz isso!... É dolorido... (its hurts...)

Pikachu: Vai estar tudo bem. Não vai doer, é sério.

Oshawott: Então vai em frente! (disse com medo)

Pikachu foi logo penetrando (nem vou dizer o órgão) e foi devagar... Devagar...

Oshawott: Ah... - fechando os olhos -... Vai mais rápido!

E Pikachu foi mais rápido, e Pumba La pumba La pumba La pumba La pumba!

Oshawott: Ah... Fu... Pi... Ka...

E daí os dois gemiam ao mesmo tempo e o líquido de Oshawott saia da boca e o Pikachu aproveitou pra beijá-las. E continuavam, e continuavam e não podiam parar.

Chegou à parte final. Ah! Relaxo!

Oshawott: Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Pikachu: k. Kya...

E os dois se afastaram e saíram "uns" líquidos no anus de Oshawott... Lembrando que no Pikachu também. E os dois descansam.

Pikachu: Oshawott.

Oshawott: O que?

Pikachu: Eu... Te amo...

Oshawott: ... =) Eu também.

... Dormiram felizes!

* * *

1 mês depois...

Pikachu viu que o Oshawott ele tava com enjôo, e ele andou vomitando MUITO, mas muito ultimamente. E os outros Pókemons estavam preocupados. E Pikachu tava com medo de que o Oshawott morresse.

Era de dia e levaram no hospital Pokémon. Estavam em espera e a médica disse pra entrar.

Médica: Então... O que o seu "marido" está sentindo?

Pikachu: Bem... Com Enjôos, sei lá. Anda vomitando ultimamente...

Médica: Ah sim, mas o senhor vai ter que esperá-los na sala de espera.

Pikachu: Tudo bem.

Oshawott: Pikachu... Estou com medo... De que algo... Aconteça...

Pikachu: Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. Boa sorte.

Oshawott: =) Obrigado...

Alguns minutos depois.

Pikachu estava ansioso pra saber o que era. E então de repente viu o Oshawott saindo da porta da médica...

Pikachu: Ei, e aí? Como foi? O que você tem?

Oshawott: Pikachu... Estou... Você não vai acreditar.

Pikachu: FALA!

Oshawott: Estou "grávido".

Pikachu: O QUÊ?

Oshawott: É verdade...

Pikachu: Mas é impossível o macho ficar grávido...

Oshawott: Mas já que nós somos da espécie de Pokémon, é possível acontecer. Mesmo se for lésbica.

Pikachu em seguida ele quase desmaia. Mas ele se levanta com a ajuda do Oshawott.

Oshawott: Pikachu, não adianta nem se cair, ou se beliscar. É verdade.

Pikachu: ... Então vamos ter um... Menino ou uma menina?

Oshawott: Nossa, porque está tão curioso assim?

Pikachu: É que... Quero comprar logo os PRESENTES pra ele OU ela!

Oshawott: Amanhã vou fazer exame.

Pikachu: Ah...

Oshawott: Vamos?

Pikachu: Vamos.

* * *

1 dia depois...

Os dois estavam no exame médico de gravidez e logo o Oshawott fica alegre quando vê o resultado.

Pikachu: E aí? Menina ou menino?

Oshawott: É... Uma menina!

Pikachu: Queria que fosse menino, mas tudo bem. Pelo menos ela entenderá.

Oshawott: Hehehe!

10 meses depois...

Agora sim, os dois estavam no socorro médico e na sala de cirurgia, ou de parto.

Oshawott: ... AAAAH! MMHHGGGGGGGGHH!

Pikachu: Vai! Mais força! Você consegue!

Oshawott: Eu... Consigo... Mraaaaaaaaaahgggh!

E continuava o parto.

Oshawott: ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Aaaaa!

Cirurgiã: Falta... Mais um pouco!

Oshawott: Eu... Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!

E saiu um... Aquilly lilás.

Oshawott: =D

Pikachu:)

E o Oshawott segura logo o bebê e fica feliz...

Pikachu: Você conseguiu...

Oshawott: Não... Nós conseguimos!

10 meses depois fica com o Aquilly e... Vira uma família feliz!

* * *

Gostaram? É que eu tive essa mais uma idéia idiota, mas enfim. Um grande abraço e até... Outra fic! Ah, e não se esqueçam de dar um review na história pra escrever o que achou, sem xingamentos nos comentários, se tem alguma crítica ou uma sugestão, manda aí! Se der tempo de ler todos os comentários, é claro. Então é isso! Agora vou me despedindo de verdade! TCHAUZINHO!


End file.
